


Shine Like Stars

by SoundlessWay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo, a tiny living plushie, could hear, talk, sleep and feel like any other living human being.</p><p>She knows about human beings! She, after all, lives surrounded by humans.<br/>Lots of them!<br/>Big and small, tall and short, young, and old. In other words, an enormous family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This story was part of my homework (that needs to be corrected x9) but I like it so much that I wanted it to be here ♥
> 
> I hope you like it :D

Just like Pinocchio, Momo was an inanimate being that at certain point became animate. She, a tiny living plushie, could hear, talk, sleep and feel like any other living human being.  
  
Momo knows about them (human beings); she, after all, lives surrounded by humans. Lots of them! Big and small, tall and short, young, and old. In other words, an enormous family.  
  
This big family, however, had a huge issue: they all eat, and manners are non-existent there.  
  
Once they all sit in the large table, Momo could hear the little ones shouting:

  
"I want to sit here!"  
"No! I'm staying here!"

  
And their mother then would say:

  
"Louise, look. Here's a perfect spot."

  
But Louise would argue:

  
"This is too small!"

To then hear her mother, Moira, shout back:

"Do stop complaining!"

All the shouting would continue while Bruce, Moira's husband, would talk with one of their eldest sons:

"What? Speak up, Stanley!"  
"I'd like to book a cheap Spring holiday."  
"Hmph! I knew you'd do something stupid."  
"But-"  
"No. You have to go to a language school this month. If not, you have to start all over again!!!" What a waste! Don't you think so, Sophie?"

Sophie, Momo's best friend, was an old woman and the head of this noisy family. Her words were the end of every discussion.  
  
That night, however, Momo heard Sophie say something unusual.

"The stars are sparkling.”

 

  
As the answer was not the expected one, every member of the family turned their head to see her.

"Ummm..."

Bruce began to say:

"Excuse me...?"  
"They are rather special. Don't you think?"

Sophie continued.

"I guess so. Yes... They are."

Bruce shyly replied.

  
"They are where they want to be, they do want they want to do, and they do it in such a graceful way! Wouldn't you agree, Momo?"

Surprised to be mentioned, Momo nodded her head as quickly as possible.

"See Momo, this family is like those stars. Despite being so childish, they have a unique spark. Wouldn’t you agree, darling?"

  
Momo felt the family's eyes on her. They were waiting for her answer; not with expectation, but with curiosity. A sincere curiosity towards what she would say.  
  
Despite being able to talk, Momo was usually quiet. After all, she prefers observing. That night, however, she said a few words. Just a few, but in addition to her smile, they had become words that would stay in that family's heart for ever.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
